


Prom

by Forgotten_Peggy



Series: Newsbians at Prom [2]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 22:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11022756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forgotten_Peggy/pseuds/Forgotten_Peggy
Summary: The sequel to No Dating Boys Until College





	Prom

“Come on, we’re almost late,” Sarah said, waving away her mother’s camera. She had already taken many pictures of Sarah and Katherine, Jack and Davey, and Sarah, Davey and Les together, even though Les was just wearing his usual t-shirt and jeans while his siblings were fully dressed up. As well as the inordinate amount of pictures, Sarah was also getting uncomfortable with standing outside their house in her full prom dress, hair and makeup.

“Fine, I think it’s almost time actually,” Esther said, looking at her watch, and then to Mayer.

“Time for what?” Jack asked. Katherine cocked her head to the side, straining her ears. Within a few seconds, the others could hear it too. A chorus of loud screams and cheers, as well as what Davey could swear was people singing along to Never Gonna Give You Up.

“Wha-” Davey started, but cut himself off when he saw it. It being the stretch limo that appeared around the corner, that he could already tell was full of their friends.

Jack stood with his jaw slack. In his whole seventeen years, he had never seen anything as fancy or expensive. “How?” He asked simply, still in awe.

“Medda hired it as a treat for you kids,” Mayer replied, referring to Jack and Crutchie’s adoptive mother.

“Guys, you coming?” Race yelled from where he and Spot hung out of the sunroof of the limo. Katherine grinned and grabbed Sarah’s hand, pulling her towards the door. Jack and Davey followed suit, and soon they were trying to climb over their friends to find a free seat. They didn’t have enough seats, so Katherine ended up on Sarah’s lap, who sat next to Smalls.

They exchanged greetings and compliments with the other members of their group, which Katherine had now become a part of, and Sarah smiled to herself, feeling truly happy.

“When did this happen?” Sarah asked, noticing Smalls and Buttons’ linked hands. Smalls just shrugged, smiling a little. Sarah was happy for them, but she reminded herself to grill her friend about it later.

“Wait, where’s Sniper?” Sarah asked, realizing that their friend wasn’t in the limo. It had taken her a while to realize as there were upwards of twenty people there.

“Oh yeah,” Smalls said, half to herself. “Guys, we have one more stop to make,” she announced to the group.

A few minutes and a full sing-along to All Star later, the limo stopped once more. The group looked out of the windows (and the sunroof) to see that they were at Sniper’s house.

“Holy shit,” Smalls whispered, as Sniper finally emerged from her house. She wore a full red ball gown, her hair cascading down around her shoulders. This was similar to how the other girls had dressed, apart from the fact that no one had ever seen Sniper out of sports clothes and the one ponytail she always wore.

Seeing everyone’s eyes on her, Sniper struck a pose, laughing. She entered the limo to multiple cat calls and whistles, to which Sniper just flipped the guys off, before sitting down on the other side of Sarah. “You look great,” Sarah said, as quietly as she could in the crowded vehicle.

“Thanks,” Sniper smiled. She had taken a gamble getting a dress herself without her friends’ input, but their reactions had definitely made it all worthwhile.

They got to their school about half an hour later, after some time just driving around and pretending to by fancy with wine glasses of soft drink in their limo.

Sarah felt a rush of adrenaline as their group entered the hall where their prom was being held. They entered in what Race liked to call ‘full squad formation’, or, as close to that as they could with 20 people trying to fit through one set of double doors. The music immediately filled Sarah’s ears and she could barely hear, but she didn’t need to, as Katherine dragged her towards the dance floor.

Sarah and Katherine danced with their friends until Sarah could no longer feel her feet, so she and Katherine moved to the side of the room to sit by the food table. For the millionth time that evening, Sarah felt her heart swell with happiness. She had successfully come out to her parents, and she was having one of the best nights of her life with her closest friends and maybe kind of girlfriend.

“Ooh, Sarah, come on!” Katherine exclaimed, pulling Sarah out of her thoughts. Looking around, she noticed that a lot of people had cleared off the dance floor, and she realized that it was because a slower song had started playing.

“Really?” Sarah asked, eyebrows raised.

“Yes, come on,” When Sarah didn’t get up, Katherine pouted a little. “Please?”

“Ugh, fine,” Sarah let herself be dragged by Katherine towards the dance floor. Katherine wrapped her arms around Sarah’s neck and Sarah placed her hands on Katherine’s waist, and suddenly she was glad that Katherine forced her into this slow dance.

They swayed in silence for a bit, neither wanting to ruin the moment. Katherine was the one who first broke the silence. “Can I kiss you?” She whispered.

Sarah froze.

“Y-yes,” she whispered. She didn’t have time to register what was happening before Katherine’s lips were on hers. Once her brain caught up to what was happening, Sarah was kissing Katherine back and she couldn’t help but smile into the kiss.

Yes, this was probably the best night of Sarah’s life so far.

**Author's Note:**

> This is unedited but hey why not post it anyway.
> 
> I also went in a stretch hummer the other night for my friend's birthday so half of this is based off stuff that happened then.
> 
> My tumblr is forgotten-peggy
> 
> Also I'm half-tempted to write a newsbians Roman Holiday AU, should I do it??


End file.
